<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just You And Me, Baby by QueenOfNewOrleans22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644579">Just You And Me, Baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22'>QueenOfNewOrleans22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Guns N' Roses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:01:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The anxiety of going on stage never failed to make Slash want to jump out of a window, just to avoid having to see people stare at him and point at him like he was an animal at the zoo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Duff McKagan/Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just You And Me, Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The anxiety of going on stage never failed to make Slash want to jump out of a window, just to avoid having to see people <em>stare </em>at him and <em>point </em>at him like he was an animal at the zoo. Slash took a deep breath and pressed his hand against his chest, feeling his heart as it somesaulted against his chest. </p>
<p>Everybody was rushing around, carrying equipment and talking over each other, adding to the general chaos of the night. Slash was standing off by himself, nodding along to Steven as he talked about his new drumming set, and then he was walking away and Slash was left alone and he felt so nervous that being coked out on the couch was a preferable option. </p>
<p>"Hey, baby." Duff whispered, siddling up behind Slash, his warm, large hands settling on the younger man's shoulders. "What's got you so worked up, hmmm?"</p>
<p>Slash sighed, feeling some of the tension seep from his body at the reassuring touch. "Can you hear them?" He said quietly. "They're gonna stare at me when I go out there." The thought itself nearly made Slash want to just play sick. </p>
<p>"Hey, hey." Duff kissed Slash's neck, his lips lingering for a moment to long to have been played off as just merely been a casual dip of his head. "Remember what we talked about?" He asked softly. </p>
<p>"Yeah...." Slash said. </p>
<p>"Just focus on me, okay? Focus on me, and see what I'm doing. It's just me and you on that stage, nobody else." Duff whispered, his hot breath ghosting over Slash's skin and making himself smile. "Just you, me, and the guitars. Don't focus on anybody else." </p>
<p>Slash turned around, smiling up at Duff's face. "Just us." He said. </p>
<p>"Yeah." Duff smiled. "Just us." </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>